


Exploration

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A stay in a snowy cabin leads to crossover action between the crews of Andromeda and Enterprise. Crossover, Andromeda. Phlox/f/m. (08/28/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a sequel to FASCINATING, which contained just general lusting between Phlox and Harper. This Enterprise/Andromeda crossover features more action and a very interesting combination of Trance/Harper/Phlox. There is also a dream pairing (Tyr/Beka) and an implied pairing (Dylan/T'Pal) so it is definitely NC-17.   


* * *

Someone or something was after her. Trance ran as fast as she could down the corridor of the Andromeda Ascendant, slid as she approached the blind-corner turn, raised her arms to break her fall and managed to stop before crashing into the wall. Turning her head, she looked back, and saw no one. She peeked around the corner and gasped.

She saw Beka and Tyr together, naked. Clothes were thrown around on the floor and the two of them obviously concluding that no one would ever come down this particular corridor were seriously entangled. Where ever hands touched there was the startling contrast of their skin tones, but it wasn't just hands that were touching. Trance didn't know why Beka didn't split as hard as Tyr was pounding into her; but Beka just stood there braced against the wall, head thrown back, eyes glazed and mouth open in a silent scream. It was almost more than Trance could take. Keeping her eyes glued on her two crewmembers, she fondled her own breasts and moved her other hand to her crotch. Twisting her clothing out of the way and allowing her fingers full access to her trembling clit and wet vagina, she bit her hand to keep silent as she watched her friends in heated passion.

"Wait a minute." Trance shook her head, trying to clear it. "If I have one hand on my breast and the other in my mouth, whose hand is in my crotch?"

It took a second. Trance realized that her crewmembers were not real but just specters, some sort of a dream. Still, she counted her hands again. One, two, but there were definitely fingers invading her most private areas. Not that they felt bad. In fact they felt very good. It couldn't be her hand there; it had to belong to someone else. Who?

It was difficult for Trance to think rationally when she was waking up. Especially when she had awaken in a cold room under a very warm cover. Especially when she was sleeping with someone she trusted. The hand that had been fondling her from the rear was now on her shoulder, rolling her towards his warm body and a huge penis that had risen between them. He slowly pulled her nearer, cuddling her in his arms and rubbing against her stomach. "Oh my..." If she screamed she would wake him up. She reached down and gently touched his penis. He, too, was probably having an erotic dream. She wondered about whom.

* * *

_Earlier_

Trance had been ecstatic when Dylan had chosen her to go with him on a mission. Usually she would have to whine, cajole and finally sneak aboard. She claimed she was Dylan's good luck charm, but more than that, she hated to stay on the Andromeda with Beka. She was never sure that she had totally escaped the future where all of the crew died, except for Beka and her. She tried to avoid being placed in a situation where that was possible. She preferred to stay close to Dylan and spend time with her friend Harper.

For once Dylan and the Andromeda crew were actually working with the New Commonwealth and not against it. Dylan had volunteered to do some collecting of terra-forming plants that could then be used on planets that had sustained damage from the Nietzscheans or the Magog. Trance had suggested that such a project would have a much greater chance of success if they could obtain plant stock that had not been exposed to the Nova radiation of the past three hundred years. Such a mission would require time travel. Harper seemed to be very excited about this, and even suggested a place they could go and some people who could help find exactly the plants they needed.

The reason for his enthusiasm was apparent upon their arrival. The ship, Enterprise, where the three of them had transported themselves, was crewed by an assortment of attractive humans, a rather hot Vulcan "babe", as Harper described her, and a gentle Denobulan doctor. Dylan had immediately disappeared with the ship's Captain Archer and discovered that while sports had changed a great deal over the centuries, Scotch had not. Harper had ingratiated himself with several of the younger male crewmembers leaving Trance to bond with the doctor and his collection of plants and animals. A friendship quickly formed. The doctor knew of her species and its secrets, but was not concerned. Their mutual caring for others led them to many hours of discussion to fill up their time.

A few days later they were off to an area near the north-polar region of a nearby planet. They were assured it was resplendent with exactly the plants for which they were searching and that taking samples would not cause ecological damage. The mission should be easy. Trance wasn't so sure, however. She didn't like cold places.

They spent the first two days collecting huge sacks of spore cones and nuts from the trees that covered most of the area. Trance was excited about propagating them in the Andromeda's hydroponics garden. The Denobulan, however, insisted that her chances of successfully restocking plants would be greater if samples were taken from several different areas. He recited the hackneyed hybridization rhetoric and led them up and down several steep cliffs to a place where there trees were enormous but the snow came almost to their waists. Fortunately he knew the whereabouts of a cabin where they could spend the night before going back to the lander.

"One bed. On freaking bed. Up in the freezing loft." Trance wondered why Harper was complaining so much, it was better than sleeping in a tent like they had the last two nights.

"I for one am going to bunk down here by the fire. Someone has to keep it going all night." Dylan had said with masculine bravado. "I'm sure that Captain Archer will join me." She could tell from the look on Harper's face that there was no way he was not going to show that he was as macho as the two captains. He was sleeping on the floor by the fire, too. That left her and the Denobulan doctor.

 

"I guess it is a little warmer here." She shuddered as she pulled her coat around her. The bed had been piled high with blankets and looked soft and comfortable, but the loft was almost as cold as being outside.

"I see no reason why we can't both sleep up there. Ms. Gemini and I are good friends. It's a big bed, and I assure you I am a trustworthy sleeping companion. Besides, we can share our body heat."

* * *

'Yep, I guess you could call this sharing body heat with the emphasis on HEAT or should that be on BODY,' Trance thought. Phlox couldn't be aware of what he was doing in his sleep or else he wouldn't have called himself a 'trustworthy sleeping companion.' He had to be dreaming. He had told her about his family from which he had been separated for so long. That was what he had to be thinking about. She snuggled her head into his armpit. His hand had found her crotch again, though he showed absolutely no sign of even being awake. She wondered if she should try to arouse him. 'No that was not the right word!' He was totally aroused and she was getting that same way very, very rapidly.

'Damn it,' she thought. 'I'm the only one who never gets any on the ship. Even Harper gets more than me. I doubt if Phlox will hate me in the morning. He probably won't even remember unless I wake him up.' She slipped her head down under the covers and took his penis into her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down as far as she could take him at which time she was very glad that she didn't have to rely on a regular supply of oxygen to sustain her vital signs.

In her mind she pictured herself riding on his huge cock. Arms in the air, breasts bobbing, shouting "Yahoo" or "Hey Haw" or some other call that would make Tyr shudder in pain. Of course, the Doctor would be awake in that scenario. Now she was confined to silence, as if you could make any sort of sound with that huge dick in your mouth.

* * *

They awoke to the smell of coffee and some sort of wheat-yeast combination baking on the fire. "Did you sleep well, Ms. Gemini?" Her companion asked. "I know I slept like a log." 'A log would have been a good description, he was about that size.' She thought but said nothing.

"I'm sorry if we ended up a little close together. I think we needed each other to stay warm."

They had awoken cuddled together, but with all clothing back in its proper place.

"Yea." She sort of grunted and moved back closer to him, allowing him to encircle her in his arms. The world outside seemed very cold.

"You like this, do you? My second wife was a cuddler. You remind me a lot of her."

"We probably should get up. Time to face the cold world." She cuddled her body even closer, not really wanting to leave this position.

"Ah, a few seconds more won't hurt."

"A few seconds...

He had spun her toward him, and now fully awakened, pulled her close and kissed her. There was a problem. She probably tasted like his cum. There was even a bigger problem. The man had an eight-inch long tongue.

'And I wasted my night sleeping.' She thought as she skipped the ladder and jumped down from the loft to join the other mission members.

* * *

"He has a freaking what?" Harper repeated what she had just told him. He had watched her all during breakfast appearing as if she was at any minute going to pop out of her skin if she didn't get alone with him. He rarely saw Trance like that and couldn't wait to find an excuse to get the two of them together, even if it meant going outside into the cold morning. Now bundled in their cold weather gear, pretending to be doing some more sample collecting, Trance had so very much to tell her friend.

"You heard me, Harper. His tongue is longer than your dick."

"Hey, I resent that."

"It's the truth and you know it. We have got to get to spend another night. And I have got to get you up in that bed somehow."

"Thanks, Trance, you're a real pal. But you know as well as I do that there is no way we can have any fun and games with that guy unless we get rid of the two Captains Terrific. I know when I met the guy before he couldn't keep his freaking hands off me, so he'll be ready for whatever you suggest. We just have to find a way." Trance ran ahead, laughing.

"Watch where you're going, Trance." It was too late, she slipped on a root that crossed the trail and fell into the snow. Harper ran to her and brushed her off. "Sprained ankle, not a bad idea." She grinned.

* * *

It had worked like a charm. Trance did a wonderful job of faking a sprained ankle, hobbling back to the cabin holding on to Harper's shoulder. Only then did they discover that Dr. Phlox had already convinced the two captains that the specimens they had collected yesterday would fare much better if they were loaded directly into the lander. He had suggested that the two captains go back down and move the craft to a site nearer to the cabin. Hunt and Archer seemed excited about additional physical activity and were ready to make the trek down to the lander. Phlox had also suggested that both Harper and Trance could remain with him in the cabin. When Trance returned with an injured ankle, the doctor's recommendation became the only course of action.

After assuring that the remaining trio had a sufficient supply of firewood, the two captains started the trip back down and over to the base camp.

"Now let's get this straight right from the get-go." Trance hobbled a step and then took a giant leap toward the doctor. "I'm not really hurt. Thus you are not my doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"Harper and I are very good friends. We tell each other everything and we share. He told me about his visit with you when he had the rash. How you didn't want to...because you were his doctor...but there's no doctor patient relationship here, between us. Any of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You freaking damn well know what she's talking about." Harper stated matter-of-factly. "You couldn't keep your hands off me. Got me all hot and bothered and then swore by some ancient Greeks that there was nothing we could do about it."

The doctor shook his head. These young people seemed cast from a mold that was different from anything he remembered from his youth. But then again they were from the future. He had studied the interaction of Trance and Harper and at first assumed that they were lovers. Harper had seemed to be sexual excited by his touch when he was treating him, and Trace had seemed to show a spark of interest when he kissed her this morning. He had treated both instances as an old man's sexual delusions, and now both young people were expressing real sexual interest in him. It was what he had fantasized, what he had hoped, but what he had never really believed would happen.

"I'm going to get naked, care to join me?" Trance asked and proceeded to disrobe. She looked at Phlox and then at Harper, smiling at both. The doctor loved looking at her lithe body with its subtle shadings of flesh tones. He had seen anatomical studies of her species in books and remembered that in her juvenile state her skin tones were lavender with purple nipples and pubic hair. Now, however, her nipples looked a great deal more like the round nuts they had collected from the field sitting on breasts softer than puffer mushrooms and her pubic hair was now auburn like that on her head. Trance was as beautiful as she was caring and was undressing for him. A wide smile grew on his face suggesting growth elsewhere.

Harper had climbed to the loft, pulled off the mattress and blankets and tossed them to the floor below. He was now in the process of making a comfortable nest for the three of them to spend their day. He quickly stripped off his clothing, too. Phlox had seen him naked before, but this time he didn't have a rash.

Outside of a time when his three of his wives, and one of his wives' husband, had welcomed him home from a long voyage with a day of love making, it had been a very long time since Dr. Phlox had engaged in sex with multiple partners. In fact it had been a long time since he had had sex with anyone. Such was not the way on the Enterprise. Times and mores were certainly destined to change in the future.

Well, if he was formally invited, he might as well RSVP. Phlox unbuttoned the tab front of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. It was not a time to be embarrassed by the lack of muscle tone in his body, as he might have been if Hunt and Archer had stayed. These young people may have thought they knew what they were getting, but he felt confident that he had a few things that might come as a surprise. Young people, who think that they are all-knowing as far as sexual endeavors, usually were very pleasantly surprised by older Denobulans.

Before removing his trousers he went to his medical bag, moving things around until he reached the very bottom. He pulled out a number of metal foil packets and tossed them on the bed. Harper made a disgusted face.

"I know we have shown compatibility in our desires, Mr. Harper. But I cannot say the same for our immune systems. The physician in me says that it is better to be safe than sorry. And if I remember correctly, last time I saw you naked you had an awful rash."

"I'm better."

"Good then as "not your doctor" I am not bound by the Hippocratic oath, as Trance reminded me earlier."

"Got any lube in there?" Harper commented as he pulled off the rest of Phlox's clothes. He was already thinking of places to put the huge Denobulan cock that had already risen to the occasion. "I think we might need that, too."

* * *

Harper often thought about orgies. Hell, why not. He lived his life surrounded by hot, attractive people. The problem was, even in his imagination, there was always some big guy like Tyr or Dylan involved who would get the ladies so excited that they weren't that interested in the Harper. When it was just guys, he was always the "slutty bottom" usually content to lie there and get fucked. Nothing creative there. But now the orgy was not just in his mind, it was real, and he was as alpha as anyone else involved.

Trance was his friend. She had always been interested in snuggling and cuddling. Today, however, they both knew that it was going way beyond that. There was going to be a fire with heat that would rival that created by the burning logs.

Phlox threw his arms around both of them and pulled them to the bed. At first they just lay together, cuddling him, one on each side, and then the two of them started touching and massaging his body in tandem. Each took a side and ground their groins into his hips, as he alternated deep kisses with his talented tongue. Harper moved a hand to Trance's breasts, as she pulled him even closer. They were both aware of what was rising between them.

"Ladies first." Harper had always wanted to say that.

"No, you go first. I tasted it this morning."

Phlox had a confused look on his face, and suggested that if Harper was going to be tasting, that perhaps Trance could move up and allow him...she didn't have to be asked twice. It took a bit of experimenting, adjusting, unrolling condoms, readjusting, applying and reapplying but no one else there was taking notes. They only had themselves to please, alone, in pairs, or in a group. It would have taken a data bank to record all the things that were done by each of them to each other, or a freaking video camera with so many "X's" on the cassette that it would be banned from here to Tarn Vedra. Harper wished that Trance still had her tail and imagined things that could have been done with that appendage.

The highlight of the afternoon was when Trance climbed upon Phlox's cock and performed the "ride 'em cowgirl" routine that Harper had always imagined himself doing with Tyr. All thoughts of the Nietzschean were banished, however, when it was suggested that Harper kneel over the Phlox's face. As the eight inch tongue made its way from the back of his balls to his asshole, darting in, and then resuming its travels, Harper joined Trance in a tandem "Hee Haw." Fortunately all three liked to watch almost as much as they liked to participate allowing time for them to refresh and relax. All three of them also liked to cuddle.

"Perhaps if the early space expeditions from Earth had stocked condoms and not weapons, the universe would have turned out differently." Harper commented.

"I am part of that early space expedition, and I have stocked condoms."

"Really pretty ones, too." Trance cooed.

"Unfortunately, I don't get to use them much on my current expedition. My crewmembers.. . "

"You're crew members have no idea what they're freakin' missing."

"Perhaps, if they were more curious, like Ms. Gemini and yourself."

"The universe would be a freakin' better place. " Harper sighed.

"Do you think we are changing history?" Trance asked. "Messing with the past. Maybe when we returned to our time the Magog will cuddly pets that human children kept in their mansions on Earth."

"Now that, Trance, would be a very pleasant, but totally unlikely future, past, whatever the time between now-now and now-really is."

"We're doing our part though, right Doc?"

"That's all any of us can do. Maybe it will make some difference. I know it has to me. Thanks." He snuggled his arms around them and pulled them to him to relax and sleep.

* * *

"Look at them. It must have gotten very cold here for them to move the bed down from the loft." Archer commented as the two Captains reentered the cabin.

"Sleeping like children cuddled together. Harper has told me he did that with his cousins on Earth." Dylan commented.

"It pains me to know that Earth has become such an inhospitable place. I feel a reluctance to continue me journeys and explorations."

"Please, don't stop, Jonathan. There is much good in the future. A golden age comes before the fall. It will come all again, of that I am sure."

"Our crews definitely seem to have bonded. It is a shame that we all couldn't work together."

"I'd like to bond with that T'Pal babe, she seemed very interested in my force lance." Hunt sniggered.

Archer ignored the comment. It had been the fourth, maybe the fifth, time Captain Hunt had made reference to that particular piece of weaponry. He wasn't sure whether Hunt made it as a joke out of nervousness or to assert his masculinity. He preferred that he did not know. Trance opened her eyes and stared up at Dylan. It took fast talking to create an almost logical explanation of why the three of them were completely naked and how her sprained ankle had healed so quickly. Harper quickly pulled on his clothes and helped Dylan return the mattress to the loft area. Jonathan and Trance restocked the items consumed during the visit and tidied up the rest of the first floor. Phlox quietly assumed his role of caretaker stowing the plant cuttings that they had collected onto the lander. The team was back in full operation.

Dylan took one more look around the cabin before extinguishing the fire and turning off the light. As he reached under its shade his hand hit something wet and sticky. He was amazed when he pulled it out to find a fuchsia condom, of a size he had never seen before, obviously very used. He lifted the lid of the garbage pit and saw a number of condoms in various colors but all in the same condition. Archer must have seen these when he was cleaning up but had made no comment.

A gleam of silver in the diminished light revealed to him several unopened packets of apricot condoms near where the mattress had been. His first thought was to take them with him, but then he thought future visitors to the cabinâ€”from whatever time periodâ€”might be as happy to find condoms as the coffee and pancake mix. He did take one and slip it into the pocket of his high guard uniform.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, Phlox watched quietly as Harper and Trance sat with the younger crewmembers and told tales of big trees and deep snow. Back with people of their own generation they seemed so very young. Back in his role of being ship's physician, he was again bound by the standards of his profession. His animals were glad to see him though. The visiting crew was leaving tomorrow and everything would be normal again.

"Before I leave, Captain Archer, I have scheduled a meeting T'Pal. " Dylan told his fellow Captain. "The Vulcans, even in your time, had insights that might be useful in dealing with some of the species that have not yet reconnected with the idea of the New Commonwealth. I am sure she also has some scientific data on atmospheric cleansing that would be most useful on my project. She has agreed to meet with me in her quarters." Dylan walked slowly toward the door.

"Captain Hunt. May I make a suggestion?" Archer had a strange gleam in his eyes and a slightly crooked smile.

"What's that?"

"Don't take your force lance, " he said quietly. "And, by the way, apricot is her favorite color."


End file.
